Random Words
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: That cover the Master/Servant/Servant relationship.    SebAllCie pairing


**Random Words**

**That cover the Master/Servant/Servant relationship.**

**SebAllCie pairing**

**Challenge pick: Three-way**

**Have a sexy Three-way love triangle with Sebastian and Allen and anyone else.**

Once again I have opened up my nearly dead laptop to help the cause and spread the Seballen (With a hint of Ciel) love!

This is again in response to sydsyd1134's challenge! Might not be what she had in mind though. If I get a good demand I might add some more chapters.

Is it wrong of me to want to see some TonChinKanxAllen and SebAllNea(14th) pairings?

Please read and review!

Warnings of the following: Spoilers, sucky writing skills, AU, references to both manga and anime, Boy Love, OOC, SebAllCie pairing.

Do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or D Gray-man.

* * *

**Number 1: holiday**

Christmas. The twenty fifth of December. Everyone he met on this day wished him variations of the traditional greeting 'Merry Christmas' to which the white haired boy smiled, returned the greeting half heartedly and continued with his duties as a servant of the Phantomhive household. So when Allen's two most beloved people, his dear young master and the devilish butler, wished him a happy birthday as a greeting, Allen's true smile lit up the room for the rest of the holy holiday.

* * *

**Number 2: equivalent**

He wore a wicked grin that made Allen swore that his heart skipped a beat.

"Equivalent exchange."

That was all Allen had as a warning before Sebastian captured his lips with a kiss. Maybe it was not so bad to ask for help once in a while if a kiss was the payment.

* * *

**Number 3: bundle**

It did not truly hit Ciel that his aunt, Madam Red, was dead till the night of her funeral. There the small boy sat in his bed feeling more empty than he had in a while but his blue eyes shed no tear. After all that woman was a killer, London was safe for a while and the Queen was happy. Everything turned out for the best. At least that's what the Phantomhive head forced himself to believe.

Yet when his white haired servant, Allen, bundled his smaller form into his arms, Ciel found himself for once not fighting back or protesting. Not even when a soft kiss was pressed against his forehead.

No words were exchanged. None were needed. Not tonight.

* * *

**Number 4: saving**

It was well known to all that came into contact with Allen that he was a martyr. To most that quality was something that made the cursed boy more admirable in their eyes. It was only after he awoke one day in his bed to find Sebastian tending to his newly acquired wounds from protecting Ciel, that Allen knew there was at least one person (demon?) who hated that quality of him.

For once Allen found it was nice to be the one who was saved instead of being the one who did the saving.

After all who wouldn't want Sebastian looking after them?

* * *

**Number 5: irony**

Allen could not help but bust out laughing when the circus announced Ciel's stage name. Oh the brilliance of irony.

* * *

**Number 6: barrel**

A cool smirk played on Smile's lips. The dark haired boy couldn't help but feel proud that 'White', as Allen was known by the circus, and 'Black' pulled off all their stunts perfectly. Not that he didn't expect it of them.

When Ciel began his practice, Allen could not help but laugh when Smile tripped over a random barrel.

* * *

**Number 7: speed**

Sebastian never saw Allen move as fast until it came to punching Grell when the red haired death god flirted with him or food. The demon liked to think that the former was faster.

* * *

**Number 8: confusion**

Ciel knew it was wrong to feel this way for one of his servants, another man no less. The earl should harbour these feelings for his fiancée and not for Allen. No matter how many times the boy tried to convince himself of this, it made no difference. Ciel was no fool, he saw the way the white haired boy acted around his demon butler.

Yet it still didn't stop him from sinking deeper into confusion.

* * *

**Number 9: myth**

When Allen got insomnia late at night, Sebastian would always be there to lull him back to sleep with stories and myths.

* * *

**Number 10: smile**

Allen had always wanted to see Ciel's smile, his real one, not the fake smiles the earl uses to gain trust or lure into false sense of security. The white haired young man knew that was way too much to ask of the younger boy. Ciel had been through way too much to smile like that anymore.

But when Allen took notice of the slight upward tilt of Ciel's lips when he did a great job or when something amused him, Allen knew that was the closest he was going to get.

* * *

**Number 11: arm**

Ciel could not help but find Allen's black arm fascinating. Apparently it was some kind of holy item, a tool for exorcism yet Ciel didn't care. Allen was still his servant, bound never to leave his side and if that Black Order wanted him back, they will have a fight on their hands. A fight that Ciel was sure of that Sebastian would fully enjoy.

* * *

**Number 12: fur**

Allen had always liked dogs ever since his younger days at the circus with Mana. So when Pluto joined the Phantomhive house hold, Allen always took the time to pet his silver fur in dog form and his hair in human form.

Needless to say it gave another reason to Sebastian to hate mutts.

* * *

**Number 13: conflict **

As he watched the scene, never did Allen fell more conflicted in his life until the time came for Sebastian to devour Ciel's soul.

* * *

**Number 14**

Brat, freak and monster. Human, son and clown. Exorcist, destroyer of time and friend. Noah, musician and traitor. Servant and fighter.

He was known by each of this titles and more in his life. He was thankful that when he was alone with Sebastian and Ciel that he was just Allen Walker.

* * *

**Number 15: invasion**

Allen could not help but moan as Sebastian pressed him up against the wall and invade his mouth and his senses. In the back of his mind, Allen just knew that Ciel would find out about this. Yet for some reason that made it all the more trilling.

* * *

**Number 16: attempt**

Ciel didn't know too much about his white haired butler's past and Allen only knew the basics of his young masters. Neither bothered to attempt into too much detail. Some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

**Number 17: speaking**

"Sebastian! Master!"

"As a servant of the Phantomhive household you should be able to do this Allen."

"B-But it's too much! Young master please, have mercy! Don't make Sebas-"

"Allen."

"C-Ciel? Wait don't touch-!"

The glasses wearing maid blinked in confusion before blushing darkly. Maybe she shouldn't go through that door just yet.

* * *

**Number 18: delusion**

Allen maybe deluding himself that Sebastian truly cared for him and not just his soul but to tell the truth, he didn't really care anymore.

* * *

**Number 19: height**

"152.5 cm tall, still too short," Ciel grumbled like the child he was as he leaned back in his comfy chair.

Allen smiled a knowing smile as he placed the meter stick back where it belongs, the white haired male knew the pain all too well, "Young master, that isn't too bad, you're still growing. Just give it time."

The Earl's eye closed in thought and thought for a moment. Allen watched him for a moment before continuing cleaning his masters study. There was a while of comfortable silence between master and servant before Ciel's voice broke it.

"Allen, come here for a moment," he spoke calmly.

"Yes master," was the customary reply as Allen followed orders and stood beside his short master.

Before Allen could think, Ciel's smaller hands had pulled the Allen down to his height by his red ribbon and pecked his lips. All Allen could do was gape in shock while Ciel pulled back with a victorious smirk.

"I guess I must make the most of it then."

* * *

**Number 20: string**

It was amusing that what tied them together was not a red string of faith but a devil's contract.


End file.
